Nitro Bot
(Ubisoft Club) (Kids Mode) |artist = Sentai Express |year = 2013 |difficulty=Medium Easy ( ) |effort=Low ( ) |nogm = 2 |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: Indigo 2A: Ochre Yellow 2B: Burnt Sienna Kids Mode Ochre Yellow |pc = / |gc = Black/Red |lc = |nowc = RobotRock |pictos= 95 |audio = |choreo = Mehdi Kerkouchehttps://twitter.com/mehdikerkouche/status/394248593265397760 |perf = Yoni Jayl (P1) Aurélie Sériné (P2)https://twitter.com/mehdikerkouche/status/394248593265397760 |dura = 3:09 }}"Nitro Bot" by Sentai Express is featured on , (as a Ubisoft Club exclusive), , , , , and (in Kids Mode). Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are both references to Japanese and : P1 P1 is a robot. He has a large robot arm on his right hand, as well as a red helmet, black chestpiece, and black and red legpieces. P2 P1 is a woman who has cyan hair, a headpiece similar to cat ears, and a yellow Plugsuit with red caps at the joints. Robotrock coach 1 big.png|P1 (Original) Robotrock coach 2 big.png|P2 (Original) Robotrock_coach_1_big_updated.png|P1 (Updated) Robotrock_coach_2_big_updated.png|P2 (Updated) Background The background is set in a futuristic city with sky-high buildings, comic billboards, and a typical Anime-style secret base. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Move your arms front to back for both coaches at the start of the first chorus. Gold Move 2: *'P1:' Lift your arms as if to flex your muscles. *'P2:' Point to the floor using your right arm whilst putting your left hand on your hips and putting your right leg in front of your left leg. Robotrock gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Robotrock gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Robotrock gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Robotrock gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashups: * Ievan Polkka (B.F.F.) * Till I Find You (Duet) Appearances in Playlists appears in the following playlists: *All Songs K-R *Duets *All Songs K-R *Duets *''Just Dance 2014'' Trivia General *'' '' is the second song by Sentai Express. **The four dancers from Spectronizer, the previous song by Sentai Express, make a cameo appearance on the electric billboards in the background. *'' '' is the second song in the series to reappear in a main game, but not as a downloadable track. The other one was Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing), but that is only the case in the PAL region. *'' '' makes a (likely unintentional) reference to . *The choreography for was initially meant to be for Robot Rock. This is proven by the fact that the routine matches that song perfectly. **The code name for the routine is further proof of this, as it is "RobotRock" instead of "NitroBot". Routine *On the Xbox 360, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4 (camera) versions of and , on the first Gold Move, the score will present "YEAH'" or "X" twice, but it will not be worth more points. **This makes the fourth routine in the series to have a Gold Move that does not give points, after Proud Mary, Are You Gonna Go My Way and ''C’mon'' (Mashup). *There is a beta Gold Move pictogram that describes the motion immediately following the first Gold Move. There was no pictogram made to replace this movement, meaning that it was likely scrapped as a counted move early on and replaced with the first Gold Move. *The signs feature Japanese words, namely " " ("ice-cream"), and " " (an old-fashioned word for "everything"). *A few pictograms for this routine portray P2 s pose for both of the dancers. *When P1 walks behind P2 the second time, an incorrect pictogram appears. *Part of the routine was shown in an episode of the fourteenth season of Canadian TV show .https://youtu.be/S8w3CerrqTk?t=16m40s *In the short extraction for from a Mashup, the dancers only have the black solid border around them instead of the white glow from the full routine. *'' '' was used in the promotional trailer for World Cup 2016.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWPAW1h1Xt8 *A sticker of P1 can be unlocked in by dancing to 365 three times. Gallery Game Files Robotrock cover generic.png|''Nitro Bot'' Robotrock jd2014 cover albumcoach.png| album coach robotrock jdu cover albumcoach.png| album coach Robotrock_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Robotrock banner bkg.png| menu banner Robotrock map bkg.png| map background Robotrock cover.png| / cover Robotrock cover@2x.jpg| cover RobotRock_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) Robotrock cover@2x zh2.png| cover RobotRock_Cover_1024.png| cover Robotrock p1 jd2014 ava.png|P1 s avatar in Robotrock p2 jd2014 ava.png|P2 s avatar in Robotrock p1 jd2015 ava.png|P1 s avatar in Robotrock p2 jd2015 ava.png|P2 s avatar in Robotrock p1 golden ava.png|P1 s golden avatar Robotrock p1 diamond ava.png|P1 s diamond avatar Robotrock p2 jd2018 ava.png|P2 s avatar in (Kids Mode) Robotrock pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Robotrock jd2014 menu.png|''Nitro Bot'' in the menu Robotrock jd2014 routinemenu.png| routine selection screen Robotrock_jd2014_coachmenu_wii.png| coach selection screen (Controller) Robotrock jd2014 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Camera) Robotrock jd2014 score p2.png| scoring screen (P2, Camera) Robotrock jd2015 menu.png|''Nitro Bot'' in the menu Robotrock jd2015 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Robotrock jd2015 score.png| scoring screen Robotrock zh menu.png|''Nitro Bot'' ( ) in the menu Robotrock jd2017 menu.png|''Nitro Bot'' in the menu Robotrock jd2017 load.png| loading screen Robotrock jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Robotrock jd2018 load.png| loading screen Robotrock jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Robotrock jd2018 kids menu.png|''Nitro Bot'' in the menu (Kids Mode) Robotrock jd2018 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Robotrock jd2018 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Robotrock jd2018 kids score.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode) Promotional Content Robotrock uplay reward.png|The Uplay advertisement https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fupKfi03CdU Robotrock promo coach p1.png|Artwork (P1) Robotrock promo coach p2.jpg|Artwork (P2) Beta Elements Robotrock beta gm.png|Beta Gold Move RobotRock_UAT_Cover_Generic.jpg|Beta menu icon found in UAT servers Others Robotrock jd2016 menuprogression.gif| menu progression Robotrock background.jpg|Background Robotrock reward.jpg|Reward image RobotRock gm glitch.gif|Gold Move glitch on camera console versions of Videos Official Audio Nitro Bot (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Nitro Bot - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Nitro Bot - Just Dance 2014 Nitro Bot - Just Dance 2015 PS4 舞力全开2015 (44)Nitro Bot -Sentai Express 五星评价 舞梦成真 Nitro Bot - Just Dance Now Nitro Bot - Just Dance 2016 Nitro Bot - 舞力全开：活力派 Nitro Bot - Just Dance 2017 Nitro Bot - Just Dance 2018 Nitro Bot - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) Nitro Bot - Just Dance 2019 Nitro Bot - Just Dance 2020 Extractions Nitrobot nohud References Site Navigation es:Nitro Bot Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs by Sentai Express Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Kids Mode Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable Category:Downgrade Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020